The present invention relates generally to a bearing arrangement for continuously variable transmissions and more particularly, to a structure for fixing a bearing.
Conventionally, a generally flat bearing fixing plate with a female screw formed is used in a bearing fixing structure for continuously variable transmissions. Upon assembling, the bearing fixing plate is held directly, and positioned so as to engage a bolt with a female screw.
With the conventional bearing fixing structure for continuously variable transmissions, however, since less margin for space is found around the bearing fixing plate, there arises a problem with regard to a deterioration in working efficiency such as a difficult visual positioning, etc.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a bearing arrangement for a continuously variable transmission which allows an easy mounting of a bearing.